The Transformation
by Ai-Sama
Summary: When a simple bounty goes wrong, Peter gets turned into a raccoon. Now stuck in his new form how will Peter and the others handle it? And will he be able to turn back? But when he and Rocket start getting closer will he want to be changed back?


**I'm Alive! Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry for the wait! I'm working on all my stories, including my new one. It's really sucked being sick and with life in general I didn't get around to working on anything. But hopefully now I should be able to work on my stories.**

**So! Enjoy my new story! Just to let you know I have no beta for this story, so all mistakes and grammar are all on me. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing...which is sad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It would be easy they said! It's just a petty criminal they said! _Easy my furry little ass! _thought Rocket, growling under his breath as another blast was shot over his head.

It was supposed to be an easy mission. More like a milk run for the Guardians of the Galaxy. Nova Corps had sent them a file on a low grade petty thief that stole whatever he could get his hands on. Until he got it into his head to break into a weapons factory, with experimental weapons being made and created. It was sheer dumb luck he was able to break in. He ended up taking bombs, bits and pieces of metal and wires (almost like he wanted to make his own weapon, pfft please!), but what really got him on the Nova Corps high priority list to bring in was an experimental gun that wasn't finished yet. It was unstable and highly dangerous.

"So! Where did this slippery fellow head off to! I'm betting he didn't stay on Xandar after he raided the factory." exclaimed Peter Quill aka Star Lord.

"Actually he's not that far from where you guys are at. He's on the planet HT23-02. Very barren. Mostly covered in canyons. How he was able to find a hiding place there is a mystery." said Corpsman Dey on the Milano's screen.

"Well if a person is desperate enough you'd be surprised what they could do." murmured Gamora, who was sitting in her seat looking a little bored.

"Whatever. As long as we can find this idiot I don't care where he hides, as long as we get paid." commented Rocket, who was standing next to Groot.

"I am Groot." agreed the (almost) Flora Colossus. Groot had gotten bigger since the Ronan incident, but wasn't at his regular size yet. He was out of his pot, but he was still a little shorter then Rocket. It was like having a small child around, a very cheery and bubbly child around that only said I. Am. Groot. Thank heavens they had Rocket around to translate or they would have had a trouble time trying to figure out what the little Flora Colossus wanted.

Smiling at Rocket's comment, Peter said, "Don't worry Dey. We'll catch this guy and get your gun back."

"Thanks Star King." said Dey, smiling as he knew he got Peter's so called 'outlaw' name wrong on purpose. Seeing Peter's face change from happy to irritated, Dey quickly ended the transmission.

"It's Star Lord! Good God it's not that hard to remember!" yelled Peter. All he got from his outburst is silence, except for Rocket's snickering.

"Come off it Quill. You know he only does it to piss you off." Rocket said, still snickering.

Sighing, Peter went over to the pilot seat and started putting in the coordinates to where their next bounty was hiding. Looking at the PADD with the information on the thief, Peter looked at the bounty that was on his head. "They must really want that gun back. 25,000 units is a lot for a thief who only steals junk." said Peter.

"You steal junk." commented Rocket, as he got into his seat, with Groot following him.

"Hey! I don't steal junk! I steal sophisticated things! Not stuff out of the trash!" exclaimed Peter, while getting into the pilot seat.

"Friend Quill, I thought you had stopped stealing." asked Drax, who had been quiet through the whole exchange with Dey.

With that statement, everything went quiet for a second.

With a strangled laugh, Peter answered, "O-of course Drax. Me and Rocket were just playing. Right Rocket?" Peter looked at the Raccoon with a pointed look.

"Uh, yeah! Just me and Quill messing with each other. Nothing to worry about Drax." Rocket said quickly.

They just couldn't tell Drax that Peter sometimes (and I mean sometimes!) fell off the band wagon and would steal something. It would have torn the Destroyers heart in two. Peter was trying to better himself. Hell! They all were, except for Groot, who was fine before and even now. But there were times when old habits die hard.

With that statement, Drax just nodded and settled back into his seat.

Sighing in relief, Peter turned back around to look out the Milano's windows and the many stars that were in front of them. "Well! Let's go and catch ourselves a thief!" said Peter. Grabbing the controls, Peter started heading towards the planet they needed to get to.

-SC-

And here they were! Pinned down by a crazy, gun wielding, maniac! As soon as they found him the idiot started shooting! And of course it was with the experimental gun! There was no way they could get close enough. Without any information on it they were totally in the dark. They saw what it could do to rock…melt it into a puddle of goo! They didn't even want to know what it could do to an organic.

"Hahahahaha! So these are the famous 'Guardians of the Galaxy'! Utterly pathetic!" cackled the thief.

"Shut up you walking banana! You wouldn't be so tough if you didn't have that weapon!" Peter shouted back as he hid behind a boulder. Seriously! The thief looked like a banana with his yellow skin, thin body, and hell! Even his eyes were yellow! _Creepy! Really, really creepy! _thought Peter. Yelping as a blast went over his head, Peter ducked behind his spot. _We really need to get communicators. _All four of them, except Groot, he was still too young, all scattered when the manic started shooting. If Peter remembered correctly Drax and Gamora were closer to each other. _If I can keep our thief trained on me then maybe Drax and Gamora could ambush him. _But it seems somebody had already beat him to the punch. "Hey ugly!" _Oh God! Rocket! _

"Why don't you just give up now you bastard! You won't keep us down for long!" yelled Rocket.

Looking over to where the raccoon was hiding, the thief said with a sadistic smile, "What was that rodent?! Why don't you come out and say that to my face you little coward!"

"The fuck did you just called me?!" Rocket shouted. The raccoon was livid! _Who the hell does he think he is?! _ Without even thinking, so blinded by his rage, Rocket leapt out of his hiding spot, weapon aimed at the thief. "Say that again you fucker!"

"Rocket! You idiot!" shouted Peter. Getting up from his spot, Peter ran towards the two.

Still smiling sadistically, the thief charged up the weapon. "Too easy." And with that he shot his weapon at the seething raccoon.

Without a second thought Peter pushed Rocket out of the way only to be hit with the blast. With a flash all that was left of Peter Quill aka Star Lord were his clothes in a crumpled heap.

"PETER!" Rocket, Gamora, and Drax shouted, all three watching in shock, not believing their eyes.

Eyes wide on the pile of clothes, Rocket still on the ground from when Peter pushed him out of the way in shock. _No…no way. He can't be gone! Not like that! That idiot wouldn't be taken down by something as easy as a gun! _thought Rocket.

"Hahahahaha! Too easy!" hooted the thief. "So much for your leader! Now! You're next rodent!"

Hearing that, Rocket snapped out of his shock. Snarling, Rocket bellowed, "You BASTARD!" Forgetting his gun, Rocket launched himself at the thief's face not only blinded by rage but grief as well.

Utterly surprised by the attack the thief dropped his weapon to protect his face with his arms. A second later he had a pissed off raccoon on his arms clawing and biting trying desperately to get to his face.

Seeing the now defenseless thief Gamora comes rushing out of her hiding spot with Drax hot on her heels. Without any warning Gamora bent down and swept out her leg and knocked the thief onto his back. Looking at Drax, Gamora demanded, "Get the gun. The last thing we need is for this scum to grab it." If her voice cracked a little bit, well that was her business. Seeing Drax, who still had a little bit of a stunned look, do as she asked (well demanded), Gamora turned back to Rocket, who was still going crazy on the thief. Seeing the neon purple blood coming from their bounty, Gamora got up and went towards her distraught companion. She could hear bits and pieces of what he was saying through his snarls, "..kill you!", "you bastard!", and "how dare you!".

"Ahhhhh!" Get this psychotic beast off me!" wailed the thief, now covered in scratches, bites, and his own blood.

"Rocket. You need to stop now. If you kill him, we won't get our bounty." murmured Gamora.

Stilling at her words, covered in blood, but not letting go of the flesh between his teeth, Rocket growled out, "Why? What's the point? He killed Quill!"

"But killing him won't bring him back friend Rocket. And knowing Quill he wouldn't want you to kill him." Drax said, with a sad look on his face. He was looking at the pile of clothes as he said this, the experimental weapon in his hands.

Growling, Rocket gave one more snap of his jaw and let go. Hearing the yelp didn't do anything for his turmoil emotions. Getting off the thief, and without looking at Gamora, he said in a dull voice, "Fine. He's all yours." With that Rocket walked over to the pile of clothes. _How could this of happened? I didn't even get to.. _cutting that thought off, Rocket collapsed to his knees and grabbed Peter's Ravager's jacket. Feeling his eyes begin to fill with tears, Rocket tried his best to hold them in, but a couple slipped out. Looking over the clothes, Rocket saw an unusual lump in the middle of the clothes. _What's that? _Rocket asked curiously.

Watching Rocket for a second, Gamora turned back to the thief. With a look of pure hatred Gamora kicked the thief in the head effectively knocking him out. Looking at Drax, Gamora asked politely, as if the burst of violence never happened, "Can you carry him and I'll take the gun? You don't have to be gentle."

Smiling with a little violence in it, Drax said, "I have no problem with that."

But before Drax could hand over the gun, Rocket yelled out, "Drax! Gamora! Get over here now!" Hearing the urgency in Rocket's voice, Gamora and Drax ran over to him.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Gamora.

Looking up, Rocket's eyes were wide, a shocked expression on his face. Lifting up the gray shirt that Peter usually always wore, he pointed inside, speechless.

Bending down, both Gamora and Drax looked inside to where Rocket was pointing.

Gasping, Gamora asked, "How?"

Putting down the gun, Drax put his hands in the hole. Making sure he got a good grip, Drax started to pull out the warm lump that had been hiding in the clothes. There, securely in his arms, was an unconscious light-brown and tanned raccoon. With a light brown mask, a tan body, and where white would usually be on a raccoon, it was all peach, and with a ring-tailed tail with the same colors as its body and mask.

Getting closer to Drax and their find, Rocket closed his eyes and put his snout into the strange raccoon's fur. With one sniff, Rocket's eyes snapped opened and he whispered, "Peter."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear! What will happen to Peter? And how will Rocket handle knowing he's not the only one of his kind anymore? Stay tune for the next chapter! Sorry if Rocket was a little ooc. <strong>


End file.
